Hulk
Doctor Robert Bruce Banner is a renowned scientist in the fields of Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics, and Gamma Radiation. He is one of the scientists who tried to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which originated Captain America in World War II, but when an exposure to high levels of Gamma Radiation instead of Vita Radiation went awry, the mild-mannered scientist found himself plagued with a peculiar condition; when angered or provoked, he would transform into the rage-fueled and nearly mindless green-skinned monster known as the Hulk. Fearful of the damage that Hulk could inflict, Banner chose to live a discreet life in remote parts of the world, working to cure the sick and help the poor while trying to elude those who would take advantage of his ability to change into the enormous green menace. When a mounting threat called for Banner's specialized scientific expertise, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury recruited him, knowing full well that the incredible strength of Banner's alter ego, Hulk, would be an additional asset to the Avengers. After the Avengers split up, he became good friends with Tony Stark and was also given the freedom to live in the world without being hunted down. After the HYDRA Uprising, the Avengers regrouped to battle the growing threat of HYDRA. To make it so that the Earth could be safe without constantly needing the Avengers to protect it, Banner assisted Stark in creating Ultron, an artificial intelligence. The AI quickly turned against them, trying to cause the extinction of humanity. Hulk helped in the fight against Ultron and decided to go off the grid after the team successfully defeated him. Biography Bruce battled through abuse from his father in childhood, and his mother ended up killing herself after murdering her abusive husband. His traumas and inner demons were all confined within himself. He studied to no end and got himself a degree at Harvard where he also met Betty Ross. Both of them fell in love and went on to go to the same workplace, specializing in nuclear physics and biochemistry. Bruce was exposed and bombarded by rays of gamma radiation which led him to be turned into a green skinned uncontrollable and incalculably powerful being. Dubbed as the Hulk, he was constantly on the run from the military and was living his life in disguise and taking psychotherapy to relieve his anger, which triggered his transformation as the 'physical manifestation of the monsters within him.' Fearful of the damage that Hulk could inflict, Banner chose to live a discreet life in remote parts of the world, working to cure the sick and help the poor while trying to elude those who would take advantage of his ability to change into the enormous green menace. When a mounting threat called for Banner's specialized scientific expertise, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury recruited him, knowing full well that the incredible strength of Banner's alter ego, Hulk, would be an additional asset to the Avengers. After the Avengers split up, he became good friends with Tony Stark and was also given the freedom to live in the world without being hunted down. After the HYDRA Uprising, the Avengers regrouped to battle the growing threat of HYDRA. To make it so that the Earth could be safe without constantly needing the Avengers to protect it, Banner assisted Stark in creating Ultron, an artificial intelligence. The AI quickly turned against them, trying to cause the extinction of humanity. Hulk helped in the fight against Ultron and decided to go off the grid after the team successfully defeated him. Later onwards, the Grandmaster was in pursuit of beings with incredible power across the universe and through tracking Loki's activities and his mischief in Earth, he was able to get knowledge about Hulk who he became infatuated with him. Desperate to take the green skinned monster and pit him in his gladiator battles in the Contest of Champions, he sent his minion who was succesfully able to trace him in Iceland and transported him to another realm, where his rage was sent flying to new levels, maximising his power and seemingly making him Hulk form overrule his ordinary form, and later replacing it permanently until he was rescued by Thor. Up until then, he was turned into a gladiator who only battled and was basically like a puppet of the Grandmaster who was far too strong for Hulk to overpower. Appearance His height is: 5' 10" (as Bruce Banner) and 7' - 8' (Savage Hulk). His weight is 128 lbs (58 kg) (as Banner); 1,040 - 1,400 lbs (Savage Hulk). His eyes are brown as Banner. As Hulk and his other transformations, his eyes become deep green, and in some states of bloodlust, his pupils turn blood red while it is shrouded in the color of green. His hair is brown in his ordinary state. As the Hulk, in his first three transformations, he lacked hair. In his fourth transformation, he grew minimal hair which was mostly grey. In the next transformation onwards, his self-improvement and immunity system improved his health and strength as the Hulk, as well as his potential, which turned his hair black. His unusual features include: Immense size and skin/hair/eyes dependent on Hulk-type. His first Hulk transformation had grey body color, which subtly turned into light green, and later fully into dark green. He always equips purple or grey pants that were a creation of Tony Stark so that it can fit to his body size. These pants are made out of specialized Pym Particles. Category:DuttPanda Category:Characters Category:Marvel Category:Superheroes